Bad and Rebellious
by Damned And Fabulous
Summary: HaoxAnna. Please see important author’s note inside. Ice Queen Dolls is Anna’s band. When Pirika notices that her stepsister has been rebellious lately, she decides to set her up, hoping to tame her, with the bad boy in town.


Bad and Rebellious

By: Damned And Fabulous

_A/N_ Yeah, yeah I know I haven't been updating High School Life, Time with You and The Bell Boy, and here I am yet again, with another story. Yeah, I'll only say this once and only ONCE, so you need them just to get by. **I, Damned And Fabulous, irresponsible writer am very sorry for not updating since forever and have been very selfish and mean. I promise to try my best to update faster and stop being overly lazy, and do nothing but get sugar high and play the guitar all the day. Amen.**

There I said it!

_Summary:_ Ice Queen Dolls is Anna's band. When Pirika notices that her stepsister has been rebellious lately, she decides to set her up, so she'll be tamed down a bit. How will Anna react? And what's going to happen?

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Chapter I-

Pirika turned around to find Anna had just woke up, took a shower and was now plopped on a chair to their dinning table.

"G'morning sis! I hope your hungry, 'cause I made a lot pancakes!"

Pirika tried to get her stepsister all excited but she somewhat always fails miserably. And it doesn't help that Anna never seems to run out of sarcastic and witty remarks.

Anna merely smirked at Pirika's reaction.

"I'm fine. I'll just get an energy drink on the way."

She then stood up, slung her black bag over her shoulder and grabbed a blue Gatorade.

"Later…"

A few minutes later, she heard a motorcycle's engine and rock music blasting. Then of course, the occasional whining and complaining neighbors. How she managed to place a stereo on her bike she couldn't even figure out. Nevertheless, Pirika sighed as she munched on her pancakes.

Anna and Pirika never did go to school together. And who could blame her? Those big bikes looked scary. And even more, to ride on them? And trust Anna to drive one?

_I think I'll pass…_

When she finished, she grabbed her pink shoulder bag and her clear book as she grabbed her car keys.

She paused to look at her reflection one last time before heading out.

Her uniform was the way it should be. Prim and proper. Though it was not allowed, Anna had hers the opposite. Anna had her tie dangling dangerously and her blouse was untucked. And instead of the usual knee-high socks, and black school shoes, Anna wore black motor boots instead.

Her hair was pulled back into a headband, while Anna always had her hair on her face and had black highlights. And she always had a chain hanging on the side of her skirt and punk bracelets. And instead of the black blazer the school provided, Anna wore a leathered jacket instead. Pirika sighed. She could tell this wasn't going to be an easy day.

Pirika then sped off to her Mercedes and drove off to school.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Meanwhile, Anna was already in school. She parked her bike on one of the teacher's reserved parking slots. Most considerably, Mr. Spencer. He was known to have a bad temper and was mostly very strict.

But Anna wasn't the least bit worried.

She smirked and looked up to her friends who were waving to her.

It was Ossuma Jeanne and Kyo Emori. They have been best friends since middle school and have been known as 'The Battalion' for always being rebellious and known for their bad behavior inside and outside the school.

Anna ran to them.

"Hey Guys."

Jeanne merely nodded, while Emori smirked. Jeanne was always the anti-social one while Emori was usually the one who gave off sarcastic comments like her.

"Let's go. I _seriously_ don't wanna be _late_ on a _Monday_." Emori rolled her eyes while she spoke.

Anna had to admit, she did a pretty good impression of her sis.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Pirika had just arrived school when she got called to the Principal's office yet again. She was her guardian after all. When her mom and Anna's dad got married, Pirika was still at a very young age, while Anna was a mere toddler. And after that, they were pretty much busy with their business trips. Which explains why they never needed financial support. In short terms, they were filthy stinkin' rich.

Anyways, it wasn't really a big shocker since Anna and her friends usually get into trouble everyday.

As she arrived at the principal's office she looked over at the secretary who motioned her to get inside. Anna, Emori and Jeanne were already seated together, with snug expressions on their faces, as they glared at her. So she took the seat closest to the principal.

"Ms. Kyouyama, I believe this is not the first time we have met."

Pirika nodded, as she gave off a sigh.

"You see your younger sister and her friends were beating up some guy. More descriptively, punched him repeatedly, hit him in _ahem _his private parts and dunked him in one of the toilet bowls."

Anna smirked at the mention of the second to the last part.

The principal paused before she continued,

"Moreover, she has once again broken the dress code, bended one of the lockers, due to her beating up a student, and Mr. Spencer has once again complained because she parked her motorcycle or whatever that thing is on his parking space!"

_It's called a big bike you moron…_

Anna thought to herself.

"Now what have you to say about this, Ms. Kyouyama?"

"Principal Wort, I am terribly sorry for all this chaos that my little sister has once again made. I promise I will try to prevent it next time."

"Well you had better be, or else she would have do school service all over again!"

Anna scoffed at the Principal's words.

"Yes, Principal Wort."

When they had left, Pirika turned around to face her sister.

"ANNA, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT AGAIN?!"

Pirika practically shouted at her sister.

Anna merely smirked at her sister's outburst. This was happening a lot lately.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I demand to know! I'm _your_ sister, for God's sake!"

"_Puh_-lease! Don't remind me. And besides I don't think I can even consider that a reason, more or less a reasonable one."

Jeanne smirked, while Emori gave off her own remark.

"What's the matter, _Pilly_? Cat got your tongue or your head's just too thick?"

The three laughed insanely and left Pirika alone as they disappeared into the distance.

Pirika sighed once again.

_I swear, I WILL get that girl to obey and follow the rules if it means getting someone else just like her to do it._

Pirika then stomped of to the direction to her next class.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

_A/N: _I know, I know, I'm sorry okay? Anyways, please review. I may write the next chapter this midnight, and update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Though I doubt I can still use the computer since tomorrow will be the getting of report cards at school, and mine's from hell I tell you! Hell!

Anyways, I am aware that Pirika is younger than Anna and both don't really have parents or whatever, but in this story they do. And I don't know if Jeanne has a surname so I made that one up. And of course, Emori is my own character. Also, Pirika is in College. G? Okay.

And thanks to those who reviewed my other stories! I appreciate it very much.

_Message to Abie05:_ Is your sim globe/ tm/ smart? Just asking.


End file.
